


Hocus Pocus (PtoF #14)

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Places to Fornicate [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: cookleta, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Cook and Archie go camping. Cook thinks it's the perfect time and place to check off yet another one of the places on his list. All he has to do is get Archie to go along with it.--So back in the Cookleta heyday, there was a little challenge called "100 Places to Fornicate" (I think it was 100) Anyhoo, the gist of the idea was that Cook had a check off list of all the places he wanted to have sex and somehow he manages to get Archie to help him check off those places....I got numbers 14 & 77. The Woods & The Library.--





	Hocus Pocus (PtoF #14)

            “I cannot believe you’re making me do this!” Archie exclaimed as he walked through the moonlit forest, clutching his boyfriend’s hand tightly. “I agreed to a weekend camping trip with your friends. At no time did I agree to go ghost hunting. GHOST HUNTING, COOK!” I don’t even believe in ghosts.”

            “Oh come on, Archie. This will be fun.” David replied. “Besides, this may be the only alone time that you and I have this weekend.”

            “But ghost hunting? Cook, we’re in the middle of the freakin’ forest. It’s dark. There could be bears or something!”

            David sighed. “Ok. Fine. Just a couple of pictures and then we’ll head back. Ok?”

            “Hurry up.”

            David rolled his eyes in the dark. “Here. Hold this.” He handed the flashlight to Archie as he fumbled with his camera. Archie flashed the light behind him, looking for any sign that they might not be alone. While he was standing guard for bears, David took a couple of random pictures at different angles, stopping to look at each one before taking any more. After the third or fourth one, Archie heard David gasp.

            “What?”

            “Holy shit! Arch, Look at this!”

            “Oh, man…” Archie groaned before looking at the LED screen on David’s camera. There was a bright glowing circle in the middle of the screen. It was giving off a spooky blue radiance.

            “It’s a ghost,” David stated proudly.

            “It’s not a ghost. It’s just some funky effect that was caused by the flash of your camera.”

            David groaned in frustration. “Archie, must you be so negative?” He asked. David snapped another picture of the same spot. He grinned when he looked at the picture. “Look the blue glowy thing moved.”

            Archie looked at the picture. David was right the thing was in a different spot. “You just had the camera aimed differently.”

            “I did not. Come on. Let’s check it out. It was just over there.”  Archie hesitated as David pointed to a thicket of cedar trees about fifty feet in front of them. David grabbed his hand. “Come on.

            “Cook,” Archie whined. “I don’t want to.”

            “You said you didn’t believe in ghosts.”

            “I don’t.”

            “Then why won’t you come with me?” 

            Archie sighed in defeat. “Fine.” He followed David to the spot where the blue orb had shown up in the picture. There was an opening between a couple of Cedars in which Archie was practically drug through. He mumbled incoherently as they walked through the brush.

            “Are you praying again?”

            “No. I’m cursing you, but we should be praying. We’ll be lucky if we don’t get eaten by snakes or bears or something.”

            David chuckled. “Well, just remember. You don’t have to outrun the bear. You only have to outrun me.” He stopped walking when he felt Archie stop, jerking at his arm. “What?”

            “That’s not even funny,” Archie scolded.

            David stepped back so that he was closer to Archie. “I’m sorry. I know you’d never leave me to get eaten by a bear.” He leaned in and kissed Archie’s cheek. “Come on. We’re almost there.”

            They continued their little hike until they entered a small circular clearing, protected by the tall cedars. “Whoa! Check it out, Archie! This is wicked.”

            Archie looked around seeing a small circle of rocks and candles in the middle of the clearing. “Yeah, it probably is. Cook, can we please get out of here?”

            “Not yet.” David was looking around the clearing there were large flat rocks serving as benches around the circle. “This is so cool.”

            “Cook.”

            David grinned as he suddenly remembered something. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the folded, worn piece of paper. He looked at it quickly before handing it to Archie. “Number fourteen. In the woods.”

            “No. Cook, I’m not.”

            “Come on, Archie. If we’re going to do it in the woods, we may as well do it here. It’s private and we’re far enough from camp, no one will hear.”

            Archie flashed the light in David’s face. “No.”

            “Please?”

            Archie shook his head and repeated his answer. There was no way he was having sex with David in the middle of the woods surrounded by darkness, let alone in a witches’ circle. His eyes grew wide as he saw David take a matchbook out of his pocket. “Cook! NO!”

            “What? Candlelight is romantic.” David lit the candles one by one until there was an eerie glow cast about.

            “Cook, this is really creeping me out.”

            “What? You don’t believe in ghost, but you believe in witches?”

            “I believe in good and evil, and witches practice evil.”

            “And gay people are going to hell,” David reminded him.

            Archie glared at David, the glow from the candlelight making it seem harder than it really was. “Don’t make fun of my religion.”

            David laughed. “I’m not. I’m just making a point.” He moved closer to Archie and pulled him into his embrace. Archie looked up at him, his eyes showing the fear that he was feeling. “Nothing is going to hurt us, Baby,” He whispered against his ear as he leaned in. “I won’t let it.”

            Archie felt David’s warmth and he felt safe in his arms. “Ok.”

            David’s eyes grew wide. Did he just say ok? “Really?”

            “MmmHmm.” Archie’s lips were against David’s neck. “I’m suddenly feeling brave.”

            David smirked, letting his hands slid down Archie’s back to land on his hips. He pulled him closer to him. Archie moaned feeling their groins rub together. David let his lips graze over Archie’s jaw, moving them closer to his mouth. He brushed his lips against Archie's.

            Archie caught them and kissed him deeply. His pushed his tongue past David's lips, tangling it with his as his fingers dug into David's back through the material of his t-shirt. David moved his own hands upward, catching the hem of Archie's shirt. He pushed it up, letting his hands come in contact with Archie's bare skin.

            As their tongues continued their erotic dance, Archie felt Goosebumps prickling out all over his body as David's cool fingertips skimmed over his warm back. "Mmm." His whimper was low as he broke the kiss. He looked up at David who was staring down at him with lustful eyes while his fingers still drew patterns over Archie's back. Archie sucked in a breath and lifted his arms above his head for David to remove his t-shirt.

            David did just that. He tossed the shirt to one of the 'benches' and then put his hands on Archie's shoulders. He loved touching Archie. It was one of the many things that gave him great pleasure. He liked to watch his hands slide over the tanned body, their skin tones contrasting so beautifully. It was even more gorgeous in the faint glow of candlelight. Archie's muscles quivered as David's fingers slid lightly over his abdomen, to hook in the waistband of his jeans. "You're so beautiful, Baby."

            The tone and sincerity David's words sent chills down Archie's spine. He bit his lip and forced his eyes to stay open to watch every move that his boyfriend made. David kneeled down in front of him, and his skilled fingers unbuttoned the pants revealing just a tiny bit more skin he leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss there, his eyes looking up at Archie as he did so. Archie licked his lips in anticipation as David caught the zipper between his teeth and slowly drug it down, still looking into Archie's eyes.

            Once the zipper was completely down, David put his hands back on Archie's hips and pulled the jeans down, along with the white boxer briefs. Archie gasped feeling the cool night air against his cock. He put a hand on David's shoulder as he helped him out of the jeans. Soon David's hands were on his muscular thighs, sliding their way up to the place where his legs met his pelvis. David pressed his face into Archie's groin.

            Archie placed a hand on the back of David's head, threading his fingers through the short, tussled locks while David began to place feather light kisses over his length. "Mmm," he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

            David moved one hand to wrap around the base of Archie's cock while his tongue began to slide slickly over the aroused flesh. David glanced up at Archie as he rested his lips on the tip of his errection against the tiny drop of moisture pooled there. Archie's head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, and his pouty lips were partly opened. David groaned at the site of his lover in pleasure. It made his own cock stir. Slowly he stretched his mouth over the head and began to suck softly while swirling his tongue, bringing him to a full erection.

            "Oh..." Archie whimpered, grasping at the hair in his fist. "Gosh....feels so good, Cook."

             David moved both of his hands to hold onto Archie’s hips as he began to take his length deeper into his mouth. Inch by inch, he took him in, relaxing his throat until he felt the tip touch the back. He held him there for a moment while his tongue worked the underside before slowly sliding his mouth off of him. He took him in again, this time, he began to hum softly and swallow around him.

            "Ahh...Oh yeah..." Archie's low whispers grew louder as David continued to repeat his actions. Moments later, Archie was trying to buck his hips, needing more. "Oh! Cook, please..." He begged. "I'm...oh...." he groaned as David slowed down, pulling him back from the edge. "Cook!" He whined.

            David licked his lips and began to stand back up. "Not yet, baby." He reached up and ran his thumb across Archie's bottom lip, which was red and swollen from where he had been biting it. He leaned in and took the abused lip between his own; caressing it softly while his hand snaked around to tangle in the younger man’s hair.

            Archie closed his mouth around David's upper lip and did the same until David tilted his head to the side and kissed Archie thoroughly, letting him taste himself on his tongue. He kissed him until he felt Archie's hands tugging relentlessly at his own t-shirt. He broke away, letting Archie remove his shirt.

            Archie tossed the shirt to where his clothes were already laying on the rock bench. He took a moment to look at his lover. David underestimated his own beauty sometimes and Archie always made sure that he knew how much he loved to admire his curvaceous body. And he did. Everything about David Cook was worth admiring. His arms. Perfectly toned from years of playing guitar. His broad chest, decorated with the bleeding heart tattoo that Archie loved to trace with the tip of his tongue. His not so flat tummy that accented the deep indentions of his pelvis. Indentions that Archie often slid his tongue over teasingly. His legs. Not as muscular as his own, but hard enough to be sexy. Archie knew also knew that turning David around would give him a view of what was quite possibly his favorite thing about David, aside from his incredibly wonderful cock, of course. His voluptuous ass. Perfectly rounded and firm. Archie loved the way it felt to hold it tightly in his hands as David made love to him.

            He was brought out of his thoughts by David's gravelly voice. "Archie, stop staring at me. Wipe the drool from your chin and get on with this or I'll have to take care of it myself."

            Archie's head snapped up and his eyes met David's. There was a playful grin on his lips. "Does that mean I get to watch?" Archie asked with a lifted brow.

            David just glared at him for a moment before pulling him in for a long, hard kiss. When he let go, Archie was breathless, gasping for air. "Ok. I get it." He kissed David again, softly this time. Then he moved his mouth down over his chin, nipping at his neck as he went.

            He wasted no time trailing kisses down over David’s chest, stopping momentarily to suck and nibble on his hard nipples. David gasped, feeling Archie bite down softly on one. "Damn, Archie..." he groaned, feeling the sensation go straight to his cock.

            Archie looked up at him as he continued leaving a wet trail down David's torso. He reached up and began fumbling with the button on his jeans. Within moments, he had ridded him of the offensive material and was lapping hungrily at his already hard erection.

            "Oh fuck yeah, Archie..." David moaned as he bucked his hips slightly as Archie began taking him into his mouth. Archie continued ravishing his cock with his mouth until David shooed him away. "Stop...stop....oh, God! Archie stop..." he whimpered pushing his mouth away and stepping back.” I want to be inside of you."

            Archie nodded and stood up. He looked at David wondering how he planned to do this. He didn't have to wonder long because after David went to the flat-rock bench where their clothes lay to retrieve the lube from his pants pocket. He pointed to the bench as he straddled it, sitting atop the pile of clothes. Archie did the same thing, bending over in front of him.

            He made himself comfortable, licking his lips in anticipation of David stretching him with his fingers. What Archie didn't know was that David had packed the flavored lube. He smiled when he felt David's lips against his ass, kissing it softly as his hands began caressing the round globes.

            David then rested his hands, one on each cheek. He used his thumbs to separate them, revealing the tight, pink pucker of Archie's entrance. He let go for a moment and flipped the lube open. He squirted a bit just below Archie's tailbone, watching as it trickled downward. Archie squirmed as the cool liquid ran over him. He gasped in shock when he felt David's tongue following suite. "Oh Gosh!" He squeaked. "More." He loved when David did this to him. It always aroused him even more. Heightened his senses.

            David circled the entrance with the tip of his tongue, teasing it slowly, pushing against it. He heard Archie whimpering as he continued rimming him. He lapped softly at the tender bundle of nerves until Archie was squirming. Then he began dipping the tip inside as he licked up and down. "Cook...oh...Mmmph..." Archie whined.

            David paused for a moment to apply some lube to his hand. Then as he went back to tonguing Archie's entrance, he reached around and grasped his erection and began stroking him slowly. Archie threw his head back, bit his lower lip and sighed with satisfaction at the touch of David’s skillful fingers.

            Once David felt that he was relaxed enough, he began to insert one lube-covered finger into his lover. Archie moaned lowly, accepting the finger without trouble. "You ok, baby?" David asked.

            "Y...yeah," Archie gasped, pushing himself back against David's finger. "I need more." David continued to prepare him with his fingers, until he was begging. "Please, baby.... I need it. I want your...Mmm, please..."

            David removed his fingers, causing a disappointed grunt from Archie. "Hold on, Babe." He laughed softly as he slicked up his own length with lube. He guided it to Archie's entrance and began to push in slowly. "You ok?"

            "Oh yeah." Archie dropped his head and forced himself not to press back against David like he desperately wanted to. "Keep going."

            David gritted his teeth, loving the way Archie's warmth surrounded him as he entered him completely. "Oh, God. Archie you feel so good," he gasped once he was completely buried to the hilt. He didn't move, letting them both get used to the feeling. "Tell me what it feels like, Archie." David said, breathlessly. "Tell me what my dick feels like inside you."

            Archie whimpered. "It feels so good, Baby. It's so big. Thick. So Hard."

            David began move, slowly pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in. Archie. He continued with the slow rhythm, watching as his cock disappeared into Archie over and over as he gripped the younger man’s hips, pulling him back slightly with each thrust. He loved hearing Archie's moans and low whimpers. He lived for the moments when Archie was deep in the throes of ecstasy. That's when he let go of his inhibitions.

            "Ugh! Oh yes!" Archie moaned, completely caught up in the feeling of David's length sliding in and out of him. "More, baby. I need more," he pleaded.

            David increased his speed and thrust harder into him, beads of sweat began to form on his skin, causing him to shiver slightly in the cool night air. "Oh, fuck, Archie. So tight."

            Archie cried out, loudly and his whole body shuddered when David's cock brushed against his prostate. His knuckles were turning white as he griped the hard rock beneath him and his body broke out in sweat. "So good, baby...oh God..." he gasped. “Feels so good."

            David felt his release building up quickly. He wanted Archie there too. David slowed and eventually stilled his thrusts for a moment. He leaned in slightly and wrapped both arms around his young lover. Gently he pulled him up, pressing their bodies together; chest to back.

            Archie groaned at the new angle and reached back grabbing onto David's hips, letting his head fall back to rest on his shoulder. "MMmm," He moaned softly as David's hand wrapped around his cock and began to tug on the hard flesh as he began to thrust his hips again. "Oh, yes..." Archie felt his own impending orgasm. "Mmm, baby. I'm almost there. Oh fuck…,” he gasped feeling David's speed increase. His body suddenly went rigid and his cock began to send ropes of thick, seed all over his boyfriend's hand and onto the ground in front of them. "Baby," he panted. “Baby…”           

            David sucked in a sharp breath as Archie's ass squeezed tightly at his cock. "Oh shit, Arch...." he growled, as he let go of Archie, allowing him to bend back over, using the bench to steady himself as David thrust harder and deeper, needing his own release. "I'm...oh yeah...." David moaned, his fingers digging into Archie's hips. Within moments his own body stilled and an animalistic scream penetrated the moonlit night as his cock emptied into his young love’s body.

            Panting heavily, he carefully withdrew from Archie with a slick pop. He helped him stand up and turn around. "I love you," he whispered before their lips met in a loving, tender kiss.

            When they disengaged, Archie was staring blissfully into David's eyes. "I love you." He leaned his head in to rest on David's shoulder. "We, um, should probably get back to camp."

            Reluctantly, David agreed. "Yeah. I guess we should."

            Over the next few moments, they slipped their sticky bodies back into their clothes, thankful that their camp sight came equipped with full facilities, because those would be needed.

            When he was fully dressed, David grabbed his list and marked off number fourteen. He smirked at Archie and then gathered up the flashlight and his camera before he blew out the candles and grabbed Archie's hand. "That was fun."

            Archie giggled as they left the clearing hand in hand. "Yeah, we'll probably be cursed or something for desecrating their sacred ground."

            Cook grinned. "Well then cursed we shall be."

            "Yeah, but you won't be saying that when an important part of your anatomy shrivels up and falls off."

            David stopped dead in his tracks, causing Archie to stop also. "David Archuleta!"

            "What?" he asked, chuckling softly.

            "Did you just?" David's mouth was still open in shock, making that cute little face that millions loved. "My God, I have had an influence on you."

            Archie smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "It's ok. I like your kind of influence."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anyone mentioned/named in this fic. 
> 
> Although this is an old fic, comments & kudos are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
